


Run to Show that Love’s Worth Running to

by PersonyPepper



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Injury, Bondage, Dark Jaskier | Dandelion, Dry Humping, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, carving initial into skin, geralt's incredibly turned on by his crazy boyfriend lol, geralt's into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonyPepper/pseuds/PersonyPepper
Summary: It’s stupidly easy to tie Geralt to the chair, his not-friend’s cock hardening through the thin of his shorts. Shame Jaskier isn’t here to play today. He’s going to claim him. Permanently.Kitchen knife will do, it’s sharp enough, what with Geralt being a cooking buff and all– he grabs it, feeling Geralt’s eyes trail him as he walks through the kitchen. The bastards still smirking when Jaskier trails the knife down Geralt’s chest. Kinky little bitch. He settles for pulling down Geralt’s shorts, ignoring his cock as he presses the tip of the knife into Geralt’s thigh, just enough for a bead of blood to pool in the puncture.“Jaskier?” Geralt sounds unsure now. Good.Jaskier doesn’t look at him, kissing away the lick of blood. “I love you,” he whispers, and Geralt’s breath hitches above him.Or, Geralt can't admit he and Jaskier are even friends, and Jaskier snaps.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113





	Run to Show that Love’s Worth Running to

“We’re not together,” Geralt tells the cashier, eyes sparkling with mirth, “he’s not even my friend." 

Jaskier grits his teeth, and Geralt misses the way his eyes darken. The ride back to their apartment is quite, Jaskier’s mind far too loud to notice the worried glances his flatmate tosses him. Not fucking friend, huh? He barely hides a sneer as he helps with groceries, holding himself back from slamming them onto the ground. He has to wait; he has a better idea for his angerr. 

Geralt sits heavily on one of their dining room chairs, no doubt checking out Jaskier’s ass as the musician puts the last of their stuff away. Anger boils anew in Jaskier’s chest. He grabs their satin sashes, long pieces of cloth for when Geralt wants Jaskier to tie him up, fuck him till he can’t breathe. And how dare Geralt ask all that of him, and refuse to even acknowledge his presence on his life. He’s snapped, he knows, he isn’t thinking right, but the words echoes in his head like a curse, like he’s possessed. It doesn’t matter if he’s not himself. 

He’s furious. 

"What?” Geralt asks, a smirk at the edge of his lips, “Couldn’t wait to get your hands on me, bard?” Jaskier ignores the fondness in his voice, the nickname Geralt’s grown to call him. It’s stupidly easy to tie Geralt to the chair, his not-friend’s cock hardening through the thin of his shorts. Shame Jaskier isn’t here to play today. He’s going to claim him. Permanently. 

Kitchen knife will do, it’s sharp enough, what with Geralt being a cooking buff and all– he grabs it, feeling Geralt’s eyes trail him as he walks through the kitchen. The bastards still smirking when Jaskier trails the knife down Geralt’s chest. Kinky little bitch. But he can’t apparently admit he has fucking friends. Jaskier wants to stab him. He settles for pulling down Geralt’s shorts, ignoring his cock as he presses the tip of the knife into Geralt’s thigh, just enough for a bead of blood to pool in the puncture. 

“Jaskier?” Geralt sounds unsure now. Good. 

Jaskier doesn’t look at him, kissing away the lick of blood. “I love you,” he whispers, and Geralt’s breath hitches above him. The musician continues on before his not-friend can get a word in, “And I know you love me, too. Even if you refuse to admit it.” When Jaskier looks up, Geralt’s head is turned away, eyes closed as if in surrender. A faint blush paints his cheeks and Jaskier wants to press his bloody lips across it. Later, he tells himself. 

The knife’s pressure eases, and Jaskier drags the flat end of it in a ghost of what he’s about to do; Geralt flinches from underneath him. He could run. He could break his bonds, he’s certainly strong enough. And yet, Geralt’s choosing to stay. Jaskier wonders what that says about him, letting his not-friend tie him to a chair with the rope they use to fuck, and drag a knife across his skin. 

“We both know you’re not going to hurt me.” He’s right, Jaskier would never hurt him. But right now, he’s a man possessed. The knife is easy to sink into Geralt’s skin, and his not-friend grits his teeth, letting Jaskier carve into him. The knife tip flicks blood as he finishes with a flourish. 

Geralt looks at the bleeding J carved into the top of his thigh, and Jaskier– Jaskier has never felt happier, more content.

Geralt belongs to him. And he– he cries out as the knife digs into his skin, a G more difficult to carve, especially on one’s self; his left hip bleeds as he sets the knife down– belongs to Geralt. “I should’ve done this sooner,” he mutters, tugging off his shirt to staunch Geralt’s blood. His preparation for this hadn’t been the best, but he hadn’t planned it so he can’t be much blamed. “Might’ve made you less of a brat, being mine." 

Geralt watches him with amber eyes, holding an expression Jaskier can’t read. He unties his Geralt with careful, quick fingers, and before he can stand, he’s being shoved into a wall with lips brutish against his in a kiss. His head slams against the wall, Geralt’s tongue fucking into his mouth as his hands come to cup Jaskier’s cheeks. Ridiculous. Jaskier’s just tied him down and carved his initial into him, and the fucker’s hard cock’s rutting against his. Jaskier fucking loves him. 

And it seems Geralt loves him, too. 


End file.
